On the Road of Life
by Miss Pontmercy
Summary: After Jean Valjean dies, Cosette and Marius rebegin their life together. It's a glorious one, but each life is plagued with tragedy. Reviews are very, very nice!
1. Death and Promises

With her father's hand still resting on her head, Cosette began to sob freely for the first time that day. Her father, her dear father, was dead. And she had barely arrived in time to see him…! What would have happened had she not arrived in time? She would never have seen him again…

She heard someone get up… Marius. She couldn't help but feel a bit angry with him; after all, he was the one who kept her away from her father. Feeling his hands on her back, she grimaced slightly, then slowly stood up. She reached for her Papa's hands and crossed them over his chest. Wiping away tears, she tried not to look at her husband. It only took a few long seconds before she could stand it no longer, and she stole a glance at him.

The sight made her heart break. He was looking at her father, tears cascading down his face. This look of sorrow was unfamiliar; he didn't look this upset even when he talked of his friends, or even when he took her to see his father's grave. She instantly felt ashamed for being angry with him. He, after all, was the one who had brought her here to see her father. Cosette remembered that she had never even asked Marius to take her to see her father, and she felt even worse.

Marius had begged her father to forgive him. She understood some of it; Papa had taken Marius away from the barricade to safety, all for her. Papa must have read the letter Marius had written her, and found him, fighting at the barricades. She didn't understand why Marius had been treating her father with a distant coldness, nor why her father had been acting with the same distance toward her. But she could think about that later.

Even though she had _heard_ her father forgive Marius, she knew that Marius would not rest at that. If she knew her husband- and she most definitely did- she knew that he would not rest until he had honored her father's memory completely, and he maybe not even then. Knowing this, she made it her duty to make Marius understand he was forgiven… she didn't want to see him wasting away on a memory when he could be enjoying life. Cosette was a person who felt sadness deeply and did not ignore it, but she would recover in time. She would properly mourn her father, and she knew that she would miss him every day. Marius, though, had a knack of plunging into sorrow and becoming engrossed in it… depressed. She would not watch that happen.

She walked over to her husband and put her arms around his shoulders, feeling his head fall against her own shoulder. Wrapping his arms around her, they held each other as they cried, Cosette soothingly running her hands through Marius' hair. They broke apart slowly, and Marius tenderly wiped the tears off Cosette's cheek. He squeezed her hand, and then left the room to talk to the doctor and landlord in the hallway.

Marius arranged for his father-in-law's body to be taken to the church's morgue, where a funeral would be held in a few days. The specifics were not ironed out; all they knew was that he had wanted a simple funeral and a simple grave. Marius set out to give him exactly what he wanted, but first he needed to take Cosette home so she could sleep. This would be terrifically hard on her. After all, this man had been her closest companion for nine years, not to mention the first person who had taken care of her. Marius vowed to prove to her that he was gravely sorry for how he had treated her kind father. He would prove to be a loving husband- and god, did he love her… it should have been easy to prove this. But they had barely been married three months, and he had already caused her terrible pain; he was sorry for that, and he never wanted her to feel that again.

Once the fiacre arrived for Cosette's Papa, Marius, the doctor, and the landlord lifted him into it was she watched. Strangely enough, she did not cry as she watched this. She knew her Papa would be going to a church, and he had always been happy there. Cosette was mollified at the thought. A few minutes later, another fiacre came. Marius reached for her hand, and they stepped inside.

No longer tearful, her main concern now was how tired she was. Sleeping seemed to be the only way to get rid of this ache in her body, resonating right next to her heart. Blinking her eyes slowly, Cosette gave a huge yawn.

"You can sleep, sweetheart, you might feel better," Marius said softly. "I'll take you inside once we get home." He wrapped his arms around her, and she rested her head on his shoulder. She fell into a dreamless sleep as Marius gently stroked her hair.


	2. Life Resumes

A week later, Cosette walked arm-in-arm with Marius away from the graveyard.

"Marius…" Cosette began in a tense and nervous tone. "I was wondering…" Marius looked at her, fully aware of what she was about to ask about. "What happened between you and my father? And why did he not want me to call him 'Papa'?"

Marius took a deep breath, and slowly began to tell her about her past, starting at the very beginning. He told her of how her father was a convict, how he had stolen a loaf of bread and was imprisoned. He broke parole, and that was why Cosette was always so sheltered. Marius told her how she was not related to her 'papa' in any way, and that he had simply taken care of her when she needed it most. Marius then reluctantly told her of how he thought that her father was a murderer, and how wrong he turned out to be.

This was a lot of information; for a few minutes Cosette said nothing. Then she turned and looked at Marius.

"Why didn't you tell me any of this?" she asked.

"Your father asked me not to," Marius replied. He saw that that was not going to work, and then he continued. "And I wanted to protect you. Remember, I didn't know then that he was not a murderer. I feel horrible now- despicable, in fact-"

"Don't-"

"No, Cosette. I won't keep things like that from you anymore. In fact, I am promising you, right now, that I won't keep secrets from you. Ever." He reached for her hand, and she gave it to him, smiling ever so slightly. He kissed her hand delicately. "Please accept my apology."

"You are forgiven," she said softly.

After hearing all this, she was still feeling slightly overwhelmed; when they reached the carriage she sat down immediately. They rode home in silence. Now, though, it was not because there was an elephant sitting in between them, it was because they were both lost in thoughts that the afternoon's event had brought up. At the funeral, Marius had seen how few people Cosette actually had encountered in her childhood. He had thought he grasped this at their wedding, where there were very few guests there for her. However, the only person at his father-in-law's funeral, besides himself, Cosette, his grandfather, aunt, and the priest, was the landlord of the apartment Valjean had lived in after the wedding. The landlord had turned up out of a duty he felt he owed to the man, but Marius thought it was very kind. Indeed, he felt almost sick at the thought of how little interaction Cosette had had with other people when she was growing up. He realized that he was probably one of the first people to talk to her, outside of the girls at the convent she had grown up in.

In the months that passed, Marius spent a lot of time in his study, brooding about how cruel he was to his dead father-in-law. Cosette knew of this, and it pained her. Oftentimes she would arrive with a basket of food and demand that they go for a picnic in the park, or simply take a walk around Paris. She would open the shades in the study to let the sunlight in.

Though he was always delighted to see her, Marius always returned to his study when they returned home. He felt that he had failed a duty to this man, and by wishing he could undo it, then the mistake would be fixed.

However, he did spend a fair amount of time outside of his study. He would always appear at mealtimes, and aside from his walks with her, Cosette demanded a lot of his attention, which he was more than happy to give her. They usually went to bed early, though not to sleep. When they had spent a long day out, having their lips meet tenderly at the end of they day felt like taking a fresh breath of air. He would tenderly make love to her, and to his delight Cosette seemed to feel as much passion as he did, and they eagerly made discoveries as to what the other truly enjoyed. Lying awake in each other's arms during the early hours of the morning, they would tell each other of all the dreams and wishes they had ever had, and of all of the thoughts that had ever crossed their minds. Both thought that there was no greater pleasure than waking up to find the other lying next to them, still asleep. Better yet was waking in each other's arms.

Though they enjoyed many wonderful times, the time that passed after Valjean's death only made life more strained. Marius seemed to feel that the longer Valjean had been dead was a measure of how ungrateful he had been, and of course this number could only increase. He spent more and more time locked away, feeling that he did not deserve this happiness that had been given him.

Cosette woke one morning, pleasantly blinking the sun out of her eyes, and smiled. She rolled over, meaning to curl her bare arms around Marius' bare chest, only to find that he was not there. She sat up and found a note on the pillow, saying that he had gotten up early and could not sleep. Not wanting to wake her, he had gone to get some work done. She frowned. It was barely seven in the morning and he had already locked himself in that horrid study. Remembering the promise she had made herself right after her father's death, she quickly dressed herself and left the room. She already had a plan in her head as she firmly walked into the study.


	3. Traveling

"Marius, this is _enough._ I know you're upset, but this is too much." Marius looked at Cosette in amazement as she walked to the windows and opened the drapes. "You hole yourself away in this horrid room every day, and it's not healthy."

"I'm sorry," he started to say but she cut him off.

"I know you are. I feel terrible that _you_ feel terrible, but every time you tell me that you won't do it anymore, it's only a week until you are back in this room. Please, listen. I think you and I just need to get away. I was reading the newspaper, and I heard about an old couple who rent a couple cottages near the coast. They rent them out by the week. Maybe if we just spend some time by ourselves, away from our everyday life, then you'll feel better."

Marius thought for a moment. A week alone with Cosette would certainly be paradise, and maybe he needed a bit of paradise. He smiled slightly.

"That sounds nice, actually. It's high time you learned to swim," he said, smiling wider. Cosette beamed at him, and walked over to where he was sitting to put her arms around him. He hid his head in her stomach, and she stroked his hair.

Maybe everything is going to be okay, Cosette thought.

Three days later, they were awake grossly early in the morning to catch their carriage to the coast. Marius and Cosette had packed yesterday, enough for much more than one week. Neither was sure how long they would want to stay. Marius was trying to keep himself from laughing, as Cosette, usually quite a morning person, was very cranky this morning.

"Do you want to bring something to eat in the carriage?" he asked softly.

"I don't care. Do whatever you want," she snapped, and he once again held back a smile, looking at his watch.

"Well, I'm going to bring something. You may not care now, but I know that_ I'll _be hungry. Anyway, we should hurry up. The carriage arrives in ten minutes."

"Fine," she retorted, then went to sit in the entrance hall and watch for the carriage.

Twelve minutes later they were on their way. After twenty minutes in the carriage, Cosette had already fallen back asleep.

By midday, Cosette finally woke up again. Marius smiled at her, and she blushed.

"I was ghastly this morning, wasn't I?" she asked.

"No, not ghastly. Just a little grumpy." He lightly tapped his finger on her nose. She smiled, and then her stomach growled. Cosette, biting her lip, asked whether there was anything to eat. Marius got out a loaf of bread from his bag, and gave some to Cosette. They spent the rest of the ride finishing the bread and talking softly about unimportant things. A six o'clock, the carriage stopped. They were planning on staying in a small inn for the night, before catching another carriage in morning.

The inn was small and nice, with warm colors and comfy looking furniture. They walked up the desk to check in, where a woman with too much cleavage sat.

"Hello, my dear. Would you like a room?" she only looked at Marius when she said this.

"Yes, please. Just for one night," he answered.

"Alright," she got out a key and gave it to him while batting her eyelashed "What's the name, hun?"

"Pontmercy," he said quickly, reaching for the key, which she held out of his reach. Cosette was getting preturbed by now.

"So anyway, sweetheart, is there _anything_ I can get you? _Anything?_" she sent Cosette a jealous look, and it was only too clear what she was thinking.

"No, thank you, _we're_ fine," Marius responded, reaching for the key again, getting quite preturbed. She woman leaned forward, displaying even more of her ample cleavage, and held the key out of his reach, smiling.

"Would you like me to bring some wine up later?" she asked. "Or for your lady: there's some shops to go to. She could get out for awhile... have some time alone." She once again batted her eyelashes. BY now Cosette was livid; this was just too much.

"No _thank you,_" Cosette snapped, and snatched the key out of her hand before she could tug it away again. They both turned away and went upstairs to their room.

"The _nerve_ of that woman!" Cosette said a few minutes later, sitting in front of a mirror and brushing her hair almost violently. "How rude."

"Sweetheart, just relax, alright? She disgusted me, too." Marius was very entertained by Cosette today.

"Well..." she began, "Good." Cosette seemed satisfied.

Marius walked up to the chair and put his arms around her from behind, kissing her cheek. "You are adorable when you're jealous. But trust me, you have nothing to worry about." He kissed her again, and ran his hands down her arms. "I love you too much." Cosette smiled and turned her head, kissing him on the lips. She put her hand behind his neck and kissed him more deeply, moaning slightly. She turned in her chair so that she was facing him, and internally smiled. There was nothing better, she thought, than being in Marius' arms...

He held her tighter, and and felt, as he always did when he was touching Cosette, that his whole body was on fire. She pulled his face to hers and slowly stood up. Marius grabbed her by the waist and lifted her up, as she wrapped her legs around his torso, carrying her to the bed.


	4. Inns and Cottages

Cosette awoke the next morning after a wonderful night, and rose out of bed softly, trying to let Marius sleep a bit longer. Though they had been so tired, neither of them had managed to sleep much. She smiled, and then got out her clothes from a suitcase. After she was dressed, she looked back onto the bed. She smiled and felt a great rush of affection toward her husband, lying facedown on the bed with the blankets bunched up at his bare waist. But then the clock struck seven thirty, and she knew it was time to wake him. Cosette kneeled on the bed and kissed the scar on his shoulder, caused by a wound from the barricade.

"Marius... wake up..." she whispered very gently. She slowly kissed her way up to his neck, and then to his ear. She whispered his name again, and then again. She kissed his eyelobe, and she saw him smile. So he _was _awake. "Hmm..." she began. "It seems he won't wake up... I guess I'll just have to try something else."

Cosette pulled away and grabbed a pillow. She hesitated, not sure, but then she saw him smirk, and then she hit him on the head with a pillow; he 'awoke' with a start.

"Ha!" Cosette cried, and watched as he grabbed another pillow. After a minute of vicious pillowfighting, Cosette sat with Marius underneath her.

"You are now at my mercy," she cackled.

"You are truly terrifying," he smiled. "But I think I can win this one."

"Oh, really?" she challenged, raising one eyebrow. Then Marius was tickling her, and Cosette- a very ticklish person- was having fits of laughter.

"Stop...!" she managed to cry out between giggles. Marius did, and then they both collapsed in fits of laughter.

"Ugh..." Marius sighed. "It's time to get ready."

They finished up preparations to leave, and were soon checked out of the inn (much to the dismay of the innkeeper) and on their way in a much more rattily carriage than the first. Marius and Cosette could scarcely hold a conversation, so instead they communicated through their eyes.

Finally they arrived in the little town where the main cottage with the old couple lived, and recieved the key to their own cottage. The couple was kind, and the frail old man let them know where all the important places in town were located. They began walking to their cottage, and it was the smallest, most secluded one in the bunch, farthest away from town. Cosette was absolutely delighted when they finally finished their walk and saw the adorable place nestled between clumps of bushes and two large trees. She could hear the sea sloshing about a quarter mile away.

Marius opened the door for her, and she took in the braided rugs over the wooden floors and a large stove in the corner. She could see into the bedroom down a small hallway, which had a soft-looking bed with a colorful quilt on it. There were some large armchairs near the stove, and a dark stained wood table in the main room.

"I _love_ it," she said, and Marius smiled.


	5. Shock

Marius woke to the sound of sniffling. He turned and saw Cosette lying next to him crying. Though Marius spent most of his days in the study feeling guilty, Cosette dealt with her father's death in her own way. Though they never spoke of it during the day, Cosette often woke up crying, and Marius would just put his arms around her and let her cry. Sometimes she had nightmares. Cosette talked in her sleep, so he knew what she was dreaming about. Sometimes they were about him, being brought back from the barricades already dead. But a lot of the time they were about her father, being gone. She would murmur softly about being all alone. During the day, Cosette did not seem to think she was alone, but at night she talked about not having anyone to protect her. Marius never asked her about this, but he could not deny that it hurt to have a part of Cosette, even her subconscious, not believe that he would protect her. Marius just murmured to her softly until her nightmare seemed to go away and she fell back into a more restful sleep.

They had been at the cottage for two weeks now. Marius had taken Cosette swimming yesterday, and he smiled as he remembered how, at first, she was afraid of the strong waves and steely water. But after twenty minutes or so, she was swimming around like a fish! He was glad for the secluded cabin they were using, as no one was around when they were swimming or walking on the beach. Now, they were both sunburned from falling asleep, only to wake up hours later.

Marius fell back asleep, and when he woke up Cosette was not next to him.

"Cosette?" he called, and he heard something from the bathroom.

"In here, Marius-"He walked toward the door, which was halfway open. "No, don't come in-"

"Is something wrong?" he asked.

"No…" He heard something splash. "Cosette? Are you alright?"

"I'm _fine,_ Marius, just feeling a little sick."

"Sick? Here, let me through-"

"No! I said don't come in, I'm throwing up, it's gross, don't look-!" she argued.

"That's not going to happen." He opened the door ignoring her protesting groan and saw her laying on the floor with a basin next to her, looking horribly pale. He knelt down next to her and pulled her hair back, and just in time for her to lean forward and throw up again. He rubbed her back gently.

"Marius, please, I'll be fine once I drink some water. You don't need to see this."

He ignored that. "What did you eat yesterday?"

"Everything you did… just some bread and fruit. Nothing I haven't eaten before."

Marius was no good with illnesses, scarcely having been sick himself, aside from after the barricades.

"Why don't we wait for you to feel better then head back home? We can have a doctor look at you."

Cosette wanted to argue, but then leaned forward and threw up again instead. It seemed Marius was going to get his way.

However, two hours later she was feeling perfectly alright. Marius was insistent on leaving, though, and of course Cosette obeyed.

They bid goodbye to the kind elder couple and paid them well, and boarded the coach. Even though she had slept for hours yesterday and then all night, she still felt horribly tired and fell asleep for the majority of the ride. When she awoke it was nighttime and they were nearly to a village where the two of them would spend the night.

Once they reached an inn, Cosette ate all of her meal, and then ordered some more, which she finished off nicely.

"Maybe you shouldn't eat this much… not with the way you were sick this morning," he said, trying to remember things he had heard about keeping people well.

"Nonsense, I'm _hungry." _

She was fine for the rest of the night, except that she fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow of the hotel bed, which was definitely a first. The next morning, however, she was sick again. Marius was even more worried, but Cosette once again insisted she was fine.

"I wonder what you might have… you're never sick… aren't you?" he asked. Cosette had to admit she loved Marius even more for all his nervous doting.

"No, never, except for a stomachache during my…" she gasped. "Marius, what's the date?"

"It's the twenty-third, why?"

She sat back in shock, and mentally counted. Her monthly period was never exact, but she couldn't deny being three weeks late… and she had never even thought about it. She couldn't believe it.

"I think I'm… I mean, I don't know… but the symptoms… and the date…" Cosette muttered, her brain suddenly clouded with confusion. She couldn't seem to be coherent, and Marius didn't understand a word. That was driving him crazy.

"You think you're what? What Cosette? How do you know? Is it bad-"

"Pregnant. I think I'm pregnant." Marius froze in shock for a moment before he smiled hugely and took her in his arms to kiss her. Cosette felt so numb for the moment, trying to grasp the fact that she might be carrying Marius' child. _It's almost as though I lose one person I love, _she thought, _and gain another._

All through the ride home, she couldn't concentrate on any of the silly things Marius was saying. He seemed to be in complete shock, and also pretty scared, not knowing anything about babies. She reassured him, saying that she could not be sure yet, and that she would have to see a doctor. But Marius couldn't seem to grasp that. She just kept hearing him say "Me! A father! I always knew you would be a wonderful mother, but me? Of course, this is _wonderful, _Cosette, _wonderful._"

Inside, Cosette kept thinking, _Me, a mother? How can I be, when I never even had one?_


	6. Understanding

It was three weeks after the Pontmercy's had returned from the seaside, and Cosette's pregnancy was confirmed. It was in a very early stage, but she was a very healthy woman, so there shouldn't be any problems. She scarcely drank anyway, so giving up wine at dinner was not a problem. Everyone in the house doted on Cosette, and they forbid her from doing anything trying. It would be the first child in this house since Marius, and Grandfather was especially thrilled.

Marius, for his part, was paying even more attention to Cosette than usual. He was making every effort to find the very best doctor for her, and was even spending time reading about having children. Cosette had gone into his study to tidy up and found the stack of books on his desk… when she asked him about them, he had responded by telling her "Well… neither of us had a mother and I never really had a father, so… I guess I wanted us to be prepared."

She reacted by burying her face in his chest. She was so glad he was doing this, and he seemed so excited by being a father. He was always remarking on it. Cosette tried not to admit that she was terrified, though she hated herself for it.

It wasn't that she didn't want children, especially Marius' children. No, it was that she felt that upon hearing that she was pregnant, her whole world had burst into some rehearsed dance that she didn't know. Even Marius, who had had less parenting than she, seemed to know what to do. She knew she should be happy. And she was happy; she loved her life. She had a lover she adored, who also happened to be her husband. And he loved her back. She lived in a beautiful home and was pregnant with her first child. To top it all off, her husband was taking interest in the pregnancy and wanted to make sure it was all done right. She knew enough about men to know that this didn't happen often. All this made her so joyful that tears even came to her eyes sometimes just thinking about it.

But still she was terrified. Sometimes she was excited, imagining being a mother. It was something she had always wanted, and when she met Marius, she had barely allowed herself to think about it. But in the back of her mind she had wanted to raise a family with him since they had met. She could see herself nursing a baby, and talking him for walks in the park on a sunny day. She could see dressing up her child, teaching him to walk, talk, and even read; but she didn't know how to get there.

Marius knew something was wrong. He frequently asked her to tell him what was bothering her, and she always said something dismissive, such as "Oh, I'm just tired," or, "I just can't believe we're to have a baby!" She had heard that pregnant women were supposed to be emotional and have mood swings. She knew these feelings weren't caused by that; she hoped that Marius didn't dismiss them that way.

Was she a terrible person for not jumping into this like everyone else? One night she just couldn't stand it anymore. She was alone in the living room, reading a book, feeling as overwhelmed as she usually did, but this time she started to cry. She clutched the book to her chest like it was something more precious than gold, and wept. _I don't know what to _do. _I'm going to be a terrible mother,_ she thought.

The clock struck eleven then, and she stood up, wiped her tears, and walked gracefully upstairs. She didn't know where Marius was, but she changed into her nightgown and lay down in bed. She couldn't stop her tears from flowing again, and as she tried to wipe them away she only felt more come down. She hadn't heard Marius come in, but he was standing near the door watching her. She continued crying softly. _Cosette, you need to stop this, _she tried to tell herself, but, as she did, she only thought of more reasons to cry. _I'm so scared… I don't know what to do!_

Marius walked over and lay down next to her. She gave a start upon feeling the bed move, and quickly wiped away her tears.

"Oh, sorry, I didn't hear you come in-"she tried to say, but he stopped her. Marius didn't really know what was wrong or how to help, but he tried anyway. He put his arms around her in the way he knew she liked best.

"Ok, my love, you have to tell me what's wrong." She hesitated for a minute, then just let out a sob. She turned and buried her face in his chest and cried for a solid ten minutes. Marius was very confused, and desperate to know what was wrong. He had seen how upset she was in the past weeks, and he knew it had to do with the fact that she was pregnant. But that didn't really give him much information. He just waited for her to cry herself out and rubbed her back. Finally she looked up with red eyes and very wet cheeks.

"Marius, I'm _scared. _I don't know what to do- I've never had a mother, you know that, and I have no idea how to be one. Everyone around me is bustling about _doing _things, and I have _no idea_ what to do! Everyone seems to know what to do. Everyone's so excited. They all think I'm going to be some wonderful mother. _You _think I'm going to be a wonderful mother. How can I be? _I don't even remember mine!_ Marius, I do want this. I love you. Please don't think I don't want a child, because that's not true," she said, wanting to make sure he understood. "But I am out of my mind afraid that I'm going to do something to hurt him," her words were becoming jumbled through her sobs. Marius wanted to interrupt her, but he sensed that she needed to get this out. "There's all this… _pressure. _Everyone doting on me, and Grandfather is so excited. And… you. I know how you feel about this baby. And seeing that… seeing that makes me feel so safe, and yet also even more afraid. Because I know that it will kill me if I do this wrong. But now I know that it will kill you, too."

"Oh, Cosette." He couldn't speak for a moment, and just held her tighter. He hadn't known that she felt that way, but she had most of it wrong. No one in this house knew what they were doing; and God knows he was as afraid as she was. But Marius was always better at hiding his emotions than Cosette, which wasn't necessarily a good thing. "Darling… You _will _be a wonderful mother. I can tell. Cosette, I'm just as afraid as you are. I've grown up with my grandfather as my only father figure. He was the coldest, most judgmental person to grow up with. I was afraid of him. And I don't want to be like that. I don't want our child to have to run away from home and live like a beggar for years because they're afraid of me. And I don't think they will. But I have no idea what to do, either, Cosette. And I don't think anyone does, the first time they have children! I guess we'll just have to do our best. But you, you'll be fine. You're the most patient person I've ever met, and so very kind. You mustn't worry."

She smiled and rolled over again to hide her face. She was feeling better, more from telling Marius her feelings than from anything he'd said.

"I guess you're right," she sighed, then yawned. She lay there for a few minutes, and Marius' mind wandered. He thought about growing up in this house, and how much he had resented living here. And then he thought of living here now, and how happy he was, all because of who lived here. _I guess perceptions can change, _he thought, then looked down, about to say something to Cosette. But then he realized she had already fallen asleep.

**OK, please review when you read this! Lemme know your thoughts, I would appreciate it! **


	7. Disaster

Day by day, Cosette was slowly getting used to being a mother. She spent her time finding things to decorate the nursery with, sewing garments, and kept herself healthy. She was not so scared anymore.

One night during her third month of pregnancy, Marius came home looking upset.

"I have something to tell you, Cosette," he began, and led her into a deserted room. "I have been assigned to a very important case. I am the defense lawyer for a man who may be an escaped murderer, but neither side has a good argument. There is not much evidence on either side of the case. It may take as long as a month to find a verdict."

Cosette nodded. "Is this man dangerous?"

"He may be, but I'm not worried. Only someone completely stupid attacks the man defending them. But here's the problem: I will have to be in Dijon for the duration of the trial," he swallowed.

"For up to a month?" she asked quietly.

"Yes. And I don't want to be away from you that long, especially now," he gestured to her stomach. "I asked if I could be assigned to a different case, but it's impossible. This man needs my help, Cosette. Originally I was going to take you with me, but that's not a good idea. I'll be working the whole time, all day and almost all night, and you shouldn't be that far away from your doctor. The travel would be hard on you."

Cosette nodded, mentally calculating the distance between Paris and Dijon. _A whole month without Marius,_ she thought. _That's the longest we've been apart since…_

"I know," Marius whispered, as though he could read her thoughts. "I don't want to go, but I don't see any way in which I can get out of it."

"When do you leave?"

"Next Tuesday." It was Friday now. You'll be alright, no? And we shall write. Let me know everything that goes on here," he smiled.

"Ha! You will have more interesting news than I!"

"Maybe that's true, but I still want to hear everything."

Dinner was called then, and Marius let Grandfather and Aunt Gillenormond know about his departure.

He lay awake that night, and sat thinking. He really didn't want to leave his pregnant wife alone; especially one that woke up crying most nights. Recently she had been doing that less and less, but he still worried. And if something happened to her… he shook the thoughts from his mind, focusing instead on the steady sound of her breathing. _I'm really going to miss her, _he thought.

The alarm clock started ringing horribly loud at four in the morning on Tuesday. Grunting, Marius rolled over and slammed his hand on it, determined to ignore it. _It's still only midnight, I can sleep more… _but then he saw a dark shape rising next to him.

"Cosette," he whispered, "You don't have to get up… go back to sleep."

"And not see you off? Monsieur, you must be crazy." She rose and put on a dressing gown, carefully stepping over Marius' packed suitcase. She went back over to the bed, leaned down, and kissed him softly."Come on, you must wake up," she said, though she wished he didn't. The next weeks would not be fun. He pulled her closer to him and kissed her deeply before swinging his legs over the side of the bed and getting up.

"Ugh… there is _nothing _I want to do less right now than wake up and leave," he muttered angrily.

"Oh, I can think of a few things," Cosette said tenderly. She was trying to let him know that she'd be alright be herself, because she knew he was worried. He began getting dressed, and Cosette went downstairs and fixed something to eat. She hadn't wanted to ask the cook to wake up this early. Marius came downstairs a few minutes later with a thoroughly surly look on his face. "Oh, cheer up. I'll still be here when you get back," she said, sitting down next to him with a plate of food.

"I know… it's going that's the problem, not coming back," he said. She yawned and then sat in silence as Marius ate, wishing they could just go back to sleep. When he was done eating, she cleared away the dishes and looked at the clock.

"Your coach will be here soon, darling," she observed. They walked to the front door and Marius put his arms around Cosette. She sighed, and then, for the umpteenth wished that he wasn't leaving. She would miss him so. To her utter mortification, she felt tears in her eyes, and she cursed herself for being a sentimental newlywed. Then they both heard the clomping of horses hooves outside on the street. Marius let out a groan and released Cosette, only to pull her to him so he could kiss her deeply. She whimpered as more tears ran down her face, and kissed him back. They broke apart, and then she kissed him lightly one more time.

"I love you," he said. "And I'll be back soon."

"I love you, too," she whispered, and he kissed her one more time before leaving.

She stood at the door and watching him get into the coach. He turned around once more before closing the door to it, and waved. She smiled lightly, watched the coach pull away, and then went back to sleep.

For the next three weeks, Cosette kept herself very busy. The days went by slowly, but she had a lot to do. The nights, on the other hand, were more torturous. Her old nightmares had come back in full force, and no one was there to comfort her. Also, she had grown quite used to having someone sleeping beside her; having the big bed to herself was a little overwhelming, and also cold.

Marius, on the other hand, was working day and night, getting perhaps three hours of sleep a day. This case was harder than anything he'd ever argued, and he knew that he would be grateful when it was over. The man was a kind one, who had three small children. Marius could tell that this poor fellow wasn't a murderer. Honestly, he reminded him of his late father-in-law.

He still found time to write to Cosette, and he was eager when he got her first letter, letting him know that everything was alright and that she was still feeling healthy.

The case was wrapping up a bit faster than expected, though. On the day that marked his being away from home for three weeks, the verdict was drawn. Not guilty. Marius had won! He was happy for the man, and seeing him run to his children made Marius feel proud that he had been able to help him. He was even happier that he could go home.

That night, when Marius was about four hours away, Cosette was sleeping. She was not dreaming, for once, and was having a restful slumber. All the sudden she felt a terrible pain. With a gasp she sat up, and then she felt another pain. _What is this? _She frantically thought. _I'm only fifteen weeks pregnant… _then she looked down. There was a pool of blood on the sheets. She almost fainted. The room swam, and she only became grounded when she felt another horrible stab in her abdomen. "Help!" she cried. "_Help!"_ She sobbed and continued crying for help until she heard Nicolette running down the hallway.

"What is it, Madame?" she asked.

"Call a doctor," Cosette cried. " I'm bleeding, I don't know what's wrong!" Nicolette ran off, only to be replaced by Aunt Gillenormond.

"I heard you scream, what's wrong?"

"My baby… it's my baby…" she sobbed, with her hands clutching her stomach as though she could protect her child like that. "Oh… please, God… what's happening to me? Marius…" she cried even more.

Aunt Gillenormond stood there for a moment, before walking over and putting her arms around Cosette, trying her best not to look at the blood. "Shh, you'll be alright," she whispered, not knowing how to comfort someone like this.

"No…my baby… it's my baby… he's hurt...! Please, god, help him… don't let him get hurt…" Aunt Gillenormond just sat there with her arms around Cosette, and waited for the doctor.

Once he arrived, he took one look at Cosette before a dark look came onto his face.

"Madame, where is your husband?" he asked.

"He's away, in Dijon... he's _not here..._"

He started to examine Cosette, but it didn't take him long. She described the kind of pain she felt, and exactly where it was happening. She told him how long she was pregnant.

"It's unusual so late in a pregnancy, but... I'm so very sorry."

"_What?_" she cried, tears streaming down her face. She hoped more than anything that her baby was safe. But the look in that doctor's cold eyes showed something differed. Oh, how she wished Marius was here.

"You've had a miscarriage. And a painful one at that." he continued talking, describing what happened to her, but Cosette heard no more.

Her baby was dead. And it was her fault. She knew it was her fault. She knew that all of her fears, everything had contributed to this. God was punishing her for not wanting a baby. So he took it away from her. _But I did want it. I wanted it more than anything._

The doctor moved on to the standard procedure, and she continued crying as she was cleaned up. She was moved to another room, helping into a new nightgown and laid down to sleep. But she knew she wouldn't be able to sleep. The doctor gave the rest of the family instructions, knowing Cosette wouldn't be able to hear them now. He wrote the instructions down as well, for Marius later. Lastly, he bowed his head sadly and left the house.

It was silent for more than an hour. No one could speak, and no one came into Cosette's room. She lay there all alone.

The door to the house opened then, and Marius stepped inside. It was late, so he was trying to be quiet. He tiptoed to their bedroom, and opened the door. He found a stripped bed, with blood covered sheets laying on the floor. His heart seemed to jump to his throat. _What happened? Where's Cosette?_ He thought, before out of the room and straight into Nicolette. He asked her the same questions. She looked afraid.

"In there, Monsieur..." she pointed to another bedroom. Marius ran into it, and saw Cosette crying on the bed. He felt a rush of relief; she looked uninjured.

"Cosette?" he whispered, and walked over to her.

"Oh, Marius," she sobbed, and held him close. "It's over."


	8. Healing

It was hitting him in waves... he knew that they weren't going to have a baby, but every so often he would have an idle thought... "We have to finish the nursery soon," or he's just wonder what his child would look like. Then he would remember that there wasn't going to be a child in the house.

His grief was unlike the grief he felt for his friends, or for Cosette's father. In the case of his friends, he had known them. He would miss them, but he could think of them whenever he liked and recall his favorite memories. With Cosette's father, he did not know him well, but he had the opportunity to. Marius would forever regret not treating the man better, but there were still memories Marius had of him. And Cosette had so many that she told him about... stories about her childhood, little things about the kind of father he had been. But in the case of losing this child... Marius didn't know how to feel. And people kept saying just that; that he "lost his child." No, that wasn't true. Marius had never even met his child- he knew nothing about its personality, what it would look like, whether it was a boy or girl... No, this child was not lost, it was taken. And instead of sadness, he felt a terrible emptiness.

If Marius' grief was substantial, it was nothing compared to Cosette's. She seemed to feel the same kind of guilt as Marius did after the death of her father, no matter how much anyone tried to tell her otherwise. Marius was beginning to understand how she felt when he had acted this way.

What scared him the most was not her sadness, though. It was her emptiness. Cosette was characteristically a passionate, loving person, and when people like that get hurt, they don't always recover as well as people who are removed from things. But Marius had seen her cope with the death of her father, and she was completely different. Then she was _passionately_ sad. And she would _do_ something, even if that was only cry. But mostly she would talk to him. Now, she seemed to be barely holding herself together. If she opened herself up a little bit, even just to talk, she might just explode. He couldn't help but wonder... if she had known the child, would she be better, or worse?

He felt helpless. He wanted to help her, and he was hurting himself. He was ashamed that he couldn't make her feel better, but at the same time he wondered if just letting her be would help.

* * *

Cosette awoke, two weeks after the miscarriage, and dressed. She hadn't resumed wearing a corset yet, and she dreaded starting again. She looked outside and frowned: it was October, the flowers would be dying soon.

She decided to stroll in the garden; best enjoy it while she could. Quickly, she opened the door and walked outside. It was early, the sun was barely up, and no one was awake yet. She enjoyed getting up early like she had when she was a child, and still did it from time to time. After a few minutes, she squatted down and looked at some of the wildflowers. She had insisted in letting some in, to remind her of the garden in the rue Plumet, her favorite garden in the world. All the orchestrated, heavily choreographed arrangements of flowers were lovely enough, but reminded her of being stuffed into her corset. "Fresh wildflowers are nice now and then," she explained when Aunt Gillenormond had looked at her in confusion. "They make life more interesting."

She picked some of the ones that looked like they were about to die, and tied them up with a ribbon from her hair. She smiled, happy with the effect. They were bright flowers with an assortment of colors, and they seemed to brighten her soul. It was a nice day, crisp and clean, with a bright blue sky. She closed her eyes and turned her face up towards the sun, enjoying the feel of it. She opened her eyes and caught sight of the window to her bedroom.

She sighed. She knew Marius worried about her, and she didn't want him too, not when he was already upset enough. She was already healing, but she was not healed, and she didn't want to talk about it. She wanted to move on and not think about the poor child that they never had. In a few months they could make love again, and then she know exactly what would happen. She would become pregnant again, and what happened would happen. She knew not to over-think it again. However, knowing that wouldn't keep her from over-thinking it anyway.

She would be alright, she just needed time to herself to get better. But she also knew that she owed it to Marius to talk to him.

She walked inside and put the flowers in a vase. She had been outside for a few minutes, and breakfast was being prepared. She was about to go upstairs and find Marius when he came down the stairs, almost directly walking into her.

"Oops! Sorry!" he said.

"I was just looking for you... can we talk?" she asked.

"Of course. Let's go in the living room," he said, and she followed him into it, and sat next to him on the couch.

"I know you've been worried about me... thank you. But I'm going to be ok... I've still got you, and that's all I need. I'm not going to do something terrible, alright? You don't need to worry this much, especially when I know you're hurting, too."

He breathed out in relief, glad that she was finally talking to him like she used to. "Cosette... when you stop talking to me like usual and stop doing all the things you normally do, I'm going to worry. But I'd you're talking to me, and I should know you better than to think you can't handle something like this." He took her hand.

"Marius, thank you so much. I don't know how I could have gotten through these past few months without you," she said, and he nodded in agreement. Then he thought further. Right after he father's death, she had told him everything she remembered about living with the Thenardiers, and everything else she had ever guessed about it. He couldn't imagine anyone wanting to cause a little girl such pain, or who would use a child to get what they wanted. He added this to the very top of his list of reasons to hate Thenardier, but his duty to his father prevented him from acting on any of those things.

But he thought of Cosette, who has gone through so much pain, and who still was bright and happy because she chose to be. Growing yp with the abusive Thenardiers, then living a few happy, albiet lonely, years with her father. Then last year, when he was dying, and she was home, helpless and resigning herself to his death. Then just recently her father died, and now their baby had, too. Marius shook his head. That was too much pain for one person, and yet here she was, trying to make him happy.

"Me neither..." he answered. It was time for breakfast. Everything would be alright.


	9. What Next?

A few weeks later, an ordinary night in the Pontmercy household was taking place. Marius was finishing up some details about a case he was working on, nowhere near as hard as the one he had to fight in Dijon. After winning that case, many people had come to him since, asking for his services. He was glad for the business, but he was very busy. And for years now, lawyering had been boring him a bit. Lately it had been more tolerable, with more and more interesting cases, but little by little it was growing stale.

Cosette had taken her jewelery box down into the dining room, and surrounded herself with candles next to the fire. For weeks she had been meaning to untangle her necklaces and hadn't gotten around to it. Though night was not the optimum time because of the lack of light, she would have to make due for she knew she would just keep putting it off.

Grandfather was in bed, and Nicolette was finishing up before heading to bed herself. Aunt Gillenormond was lurking somewhere quietly. All was quiet.

At last, two of the most tangled necklaces came free. Cosette let out a satisfied little noise and rolled her neck, which was hurting a bit by now. She was glad she would finally be able to wear these necklaces again. Soon she continued again, opening the last drawer in the box. In it she found two letters. _Oh! I haven't looked at these in months!_One of them was Marius' first letter to her, the one he left on the bench in her garden. Now she was it memorized, and could say it perfectly from start to finish. On the nights when he was very ill, she would take out his letter and imagine him writing it, a concentrated look on his face as he set out to put his emotions into words.

But that was not the letter that interested her most now. She picked up the letter from her father, the one he had written right before he died. She had read it before many times, and there were tear stains on the paper. Some were her father's, some were her own. However, when she thought of her father, she preferred to remember him herself, not from this letter. Thinking of their times in the Luxembourg or when she would pick flowers for him from her garden, Cosette would feel happy. However, his letter was both apologetic and distant, just like he started acting after she married.

The letter was about business, as well. Though of course she read it, she didn't use the letter when she wanted to think of her father. She didn't need to. However, now, she felt the overwhelming urge to read it again.

She reread the letter carefully, and noticed the detailed instructions about the business her father had created. It sounded like it provided jobs for lots of people, and provided lots of money. Not that they needed money. But the employees could easily have higher salaries. She tried to calculate exactly how much more money they could make, and wasn't quite sure, but she knew that if they didn't take the full profit of the goods, then the employees could support themselves better.

And Marius was always going on about how the government did not provide enough work for the poor people, the people who had to earn a living in places like factories. She knew he was right: it was obvious that a person could scarcely support themselves on a salary like that, let alone a family. And here was the perfect opportunity to provide people with a good job.

Furthermore, Marius was tired of being a lawyer. He had told her that over a year ago in her garden. And here was a way for him to do something different, something that helped people and stood up for his beliefs without getting himself hurt, like his friends at the barricades.

"Marius!" she called, not getting up from her chair. She hadn't even looked up from the letter yet. "Marius!" she called louder, but then realized he probably couldn't hear her from where she was, and that yelling like that would just wake up the house.

She picked up her skirts and ran up the stairs to his study, where she saw him in his familiar position: hands massaging his temple, bent over a bunch of papers spread haphazardly over his desk.

"Marius..." she said, before jumping right into her idea. She spoke fast, tripping over her words a bit, and her eyes grew bright with her excitement. He listened attentively, but she found him shaking his head somewhere in the middle. She finished, then looked at him pleadingly. "Don't you see? This can be your opportunity to help people- and to stop lawyering! You and I both know you find it tedious. You're always a bit grumpy working on cases, unless it's someone you're really helping, and then you're happy. Think about it- I think this could be something good for you."

"Cosette," he said, sitting back in his chair. He didn't want to just shoot down her idea, but there were some facts they needed to get straight. "I don't know one thing about being a business man. And I don't want to move out of Paris, and I doubt you do either, and we very well might have to if we start a factory-"

"But, you've read the letter, doesn't it seem that that's what he's telling us to do? We certainly don't need the money- it's not about that and you know that's not what I'm thinking of. I'm thinking we could pay the people higher salaries, because we don't need as much of a profit, and help people out even more, so they can make a real living and maybe even have a good amount of savings." Marius nodded, but seemed just to be humoring her. "No, _listen,_" she said sternly. "I think this could be something really good for you, and for me. I've seen how... alive you get when you're helping people, and there's no danger to this, none whatsoever. You've told me all about your time at the barricades, and how you respect and love your friends, but how you thought there were better, more effective ways of helping people than a riot. Well, maybe _this is it._ If anyone, my father would be the man who would know how to help something without using violence. And we've got a lot of information here. We can talk to something, learn some things."

She sighed, her speech basically done. Marius closed his eyes, seeming to really think about it.

"Just think about this, Marius, that's all I'm asking. Just... let it roll around in your mind for a few days. Maybe it won't work. If it doesn't, that's fine. But maybe it will."

He smiled. "Maybe it will."

The more he thought about it, the more it seemed she was right. They had the money, they had the patience. He knew how good of an idea Cosette had thought of, and he realized again what an amazing person she was. He threw up his hands.

"Why not? I can talk to someone about this soon. Just to toss some ideas around. Some business man who would have an idea to see if something like this would work for people like us. Cosette, whether or not this works, it's a great idea."

"I think my father wanted us to do something like this. That's why he told us everything about the business. I can feel that that's what he wants," she mused, looking off into the fire.

"Who knows? Maybe he did," Marius answered.

"Maybe."


	10. Day by Day

It was a bitterly cold December day, and Cosette was pulling on her wool-lined gloves before heading out with her husband to look at the building they were going to buy for their factory.

In the past few weeks, it seemed like everything had fallen into place. Cosette was confident that this was what her father would have wanted her to do, confident that this was why he had written that letter to her. Those instructions had been so specific... he must have been trying to send her some kind of message, right?

_Well, Papa,_ she thought. _I hope we're doing this right._

Marius knew a man through his law firm that was familiar with business, Monsieur Marc Beliveau. The two of them were partners on this project. They had gotten in touch with a lot of stiff businessmen Cosette found stale, but she was glad they were helping out with her idea and her plan. Within the first few weeks, it became very clear that there was a wide range of interested people who needed the jobs that this factory would provide. With the right people involved in starting the company, it could easily work. With the right people in charge, she knew, anything could happen. She didn't hear everything that went on with the business, but when she heard that they were looking at buildings, she had absolutely insisted upon coming along.

Reviving an old business was not as difficult as it seemed; it was getting the product to sell to sell that was the problem. And after spending lots of money getting it made, it was crucial that the jewelery sell, otherwise the factory could not stay open. For the time being, however, she had an easy mind. She felt that she was doing the right thing, and that she was helping get her father's will spread.

"We'll have to name the factory after him," she had told Marius. He had agreed.

Marius was far and away the youngest man involved with this project, but his opinion still mattered. However, his age compared with his inexperience with the subject prevented him from having a hugely active role in starting the business, despite the fact that he would own the factory.

Marius only admitted it sometimes, on nights when he was tired and sick of talking about the business, but he would be content to stay home most days and not have this hefty project on his hands. However, Cosette had pleaded with him, and he could not deny her. Not when he knew her idea was a good one. It wasn't something outrageous: she was smart. She was right. And she had given him something to do, which was worth something. Keeping him busy was thoughtful made him feel alive again: now he went to bed with his mind actively working, clicking away with ideas. Different from going to bed, dull with tire and heavy with grief. He was finally _thinking_ again, even if it was about business, something he didn't like.

She promised him that once the factory took off, they could sell it to someone 'good and trustworthy.' The person they would sell it to would be in charge then, but the company would still live on in her father's name.

"We'll have time to ourselves again," she said. "Just getting this started is important to me. Once it's started, we can have a quiet life again."

This kept him going.

* * *

The building that was to hold the factory was not so much a building as a huge, empty space. She clutched her coat around her in the drafty room, watching as her breath showed up in the air in front of her.

"We'll need to put in a few fireplaces," she said, giving a short laugh. Then she looked at the ugly, broken stone floor. "And also a carpet, I think." But from what she could see, there was a lot of work to be done. "Where is everything we'll need to make the jewelry?"

"Well, Madame," Monsieur Beliveau condescended, "We'd have to buy all that and have it put in here, so those poor people can work. The factory is not done yet. This is just an empty building."

"Thank you, Monsieur. Forgive me, I did not realize this building was empty," she said innocently, before exchanging a glance with Marius, who was trying not to laugh.

"Anyway," he continued. "In a few months, if we get men working in here, this will be painted and have some offices, tables, and equipment and be fit for people to work in. It's amazing how quickly a building can evolve when you get the right people working on it."

It was decided that day. The building had what they needed, and would be a good start.

When they returned home, Cosette pleaded with Marius not to leave Monsieur Beliveau in charge when they sold the factory. "He'll condescend to everyone working there! We need someone warmer, someone who will carry on father's wishes, and hire people who really need the work."

"I know- he isn't the best to work with, but he knows what he's talking about and he's vital to the project. We couldn't do it without him. I don't like him to much either, but there's no one better. You'll have to stand him until we're done."

She shrugged. "I'm just glad this is actually happening!"

She wrapped her arms around Marius' neck and kissed him. "Thank you so much, my darling husband. Have I told you how much I love you for this?"

"Not enough," he sighed, but then smiled and kissed her back.

* * *

The next few weeks were some of the busiest of Marius' life. The factory was physically taking shape, becoming fit for humans to work in. The business was taking shape as well. Plans were drawn up. More and more people were hired. Even orders for materials had been placed, and there was talk that by March workers could be hired.

On the home front, Cosette and Marius had taken a silent vow not to talk about children anymore. He knew not to mention it, for fear of Cosette bursting into tears. It had happened enough times that he now avoided the subject as well as he could.

After a month and a half of careful rest issued by a doctor, she had been able to resume her regular activities. Her stuffed herself into her corsets, glad at least that she could fit into her old dresses again. She went for long strolls outside. It seemed everything had gone back to normal, and both of them were relieved and grateful when they were able to make love again.

However, it was still obvious that she wanted a child. Though they did not mention it again, the thoughts did not leave her mind. But Cosette had calmed down. After all, she had lots of time. She wasn't going to just dry up one day and become old- or, it wouldn't happen soon anyway (she hoped). In a strange way, she was almost glad they didn't have to be parents the first time. She knew that she was still very girlish when that had happened, and that she was not ready to be a mother.

The miscarriage had shaken her up significantly, it was true, but she had come through alright. She had learned, she had grown, and the woman in her was dawning. Her youth was slipping away more and more, and she felt ready to be a woman. But she was willing to wait as long as it took until she was pregnant again. She didn't let her mind dwell on the fact.

That was why she was so surprised when her monthly period was a week late in December. She kept very quiet about it, waiting another week before mentioning it to Marius before bed one night.

"I don't want to say anything yet- just in case something happens again," she said, and he agreed.

"Are you ready?" he asked.

"I am this time, I think. If, you know... it stays," she said, barely even daring to speak about the pregnancy.

She passed on wine at dinner each night, and they called in a doctor. It was confirmed: she was pregnant. However, Marius had insisted on not telling anyone until she was three months pregnant, for which Cosette was grateful.

Late at night, she would let her mind dwell over the last year of her life. It seemed to be the most significant yet: her marriage, her father's death, her first pregnancy and miscarriage, the business.... it played in her mind vividly, and she thought even further back, to those evenings with Marius in the garden. They were children back then, she knew, and almost couldn't believe how different she was then. After Marius' brush with death and everything that had happened this year, she felt as though she had aged five years in one, and couldn't say she was ungrateful for it.

So, slowly but surely, 1833 turned to 1834, and Marius and Cosette carefully prepared themselves for another child, and for a new chapter of their lives.


	11. Bijou

After hours of useless paperwork, Marius slapped down his pen. _That's it- I'm taking a break, _he said. Despite the fact that he was working heavily on the new business, he was still fighting a few cases, and they took their toll on him. Being a lawyer had never been his passion; actually, Marius was not sure he even had one. But lawyering seemed like a waste of time. It was lightly snowing outside, but not a frigid cold, and so he decided to go out for a walk and just let himself think for an hour or two. He buttoned his coat and pulled on his leather gloves and left the house, enjoying the crunch his boots made in the snow and trying to go back a few years before he had all this money and nothing to do with it. True, it was nice not to have to ever think about whether or not he would eat that night or whether he could afford to mend his shirt, but sometimes the mere excess of it all got to him.

His legs took him somewhere familiar without him realizing it- towards his old apartment, to the place where he used to live in poverty. The apartments were sagging and ugly, and he realized now how truly decrepit he had been. Still, the street carried an old, homelike quality that he could not shake off. But the memories of Courfeyrac also came with that street, and he had to shake them off. Marius continued on his way.

Thoughts swirled through his brain like fog, and he was truly dreaming while awake, imagining countless possibilities and ideas, thinking of all the literature he'd read and had yet to read. He saw people walking down the street, and he imagined what their home life must be like- did they have children? Were they married? Did they have bread on their table every night, or did they suffer? He saw a pregnant woman and thought of Cosette- Cosette, who was worried each night because she did not trust herself with this baby, their second chance.

Lost in thought, he did not realize that he had made it all the way to a street filled with vendors.

Sounds filled his ears- people yelling out to buy their products, the sounds of voices haggling for the lowest price, arguments breaking out, wooden wheels squeaking about as people pulled carts, horse's hooves hitting the cobblestones and metal carriages rattling about. Mixed in with all that was a sort of high-pitched squealing, a crying. Marius looked about, looking for a lost child or something of that sort, and found nothing. But what could it be? People did not seem to be looking about.

Curious, he followed the direction of the sound, winding his way through the countless vendors. They saw the condition of his clothing and tried to lure him in, but he did not meet their eyes. If he met their eyes, he would see their desperation. Instead he continued on his way. After about five minutes of blind wandering, he came across a woman standing by a table with a box-like thing on it, covered in a blanket. The box seemed to be emitting these noises. Marius took a step closer, trying to get a better look, when the woman addressed him.

"I've lowered the price today, Monsieur, only fifteen francs now."

"Sorry?" Marius asked, turning and facing the woman, who looked a bit haggard and worn.

She nodded her head in the direction of the box. "The dogs- the mother's just died this morning and I need to get 'em off my hands and quick."

"Dogs?" Marius asked, unable to communicate in anything but one word answers.

"Pups, actually. See," she lifted the blanket, and Marius saw that instead of a box, there was a makeshift cage underneath, in which about six squirming, white animals were stepping all over each other, trying to fight their way out. They were tiny, and Marius understood that their cries sounded so childlike because they were very young.

"May I see one, Madame?" he asked, unable not to. They really were charming, and one could not want to touch one. They looked to soft!

"Certainly," she said, and carefully opened the cage, holding back five of the pups as they all tried to push their way out. She picked up one in just one hand and handed it to Marius, who cradled it carefully like he would break it. "This one's the protector of the litter- he's the biggest. Funny, because they don't do much protecting. This breed is called the Bison Frisé, and they are excellent pets, Monsieur, extremely playful and wonderful with children. Not aggressive, though- I wouldn't rely on them to guard a house."

"Really," he said, just enjoying the warm bundle of fur wiggle about in his arms, or rather just his hands. "How old is this one?"

"The whole lot's just seven weeks. Mother died this morning, like I said, and they're only just ready to go to homes. If they're not taken, then I'll have to drop em off somewhere, I can't keep six pups."

Marius thought for a minute. She said they were playful, and good dogs- and he couldn't help thinking that Cosette would love a pet, something to take care of. "Fifteen francs, you say?"

The woman nodded, eyeing him fiercely, making sure he was honest when he expressed interest.

"I'll take one. This one, in fact," Marius said, holding up the little dog in his arms. Balancing him in one arm, he reached for his wallet. Before he paid, though, he had a few questions. "What do they eat?"

"They will eat anything, I assure you, but scraps are fine. Nothing too rich- dogs will do fine with just meat-" she continued talking, and Marius tried to listen, but he realized he could not remember everything he needed to know here, and there was someone more knowledgeable that he could ask, surely. And it was just a dog, for heaven's sake.

"That'll do," he said a few minutes later, as he was learning about grooming the dog- honestly, something so small needed far too much work! But Cosette would surely like taking care of something.

He paid the woman, and one a whim bought a ribbon from another to tie around the dog's neck. He was thinking of other things the dog might need, but decided to take care of it later.

It was bitingly cold outside, so he tucked the soft little bundle inside his jacket as he made his way home. After peering through the windows and taking in that Cosette, was not near, he entered the house quietly.

Nicolette entered the room, so Marius asked where Cosette was.

"Up in the library, Monsieur," she said.

_Perfect._

On his way to the room that had once received visits from Cosette's father, Marius stopped and retrieved a holey blanket and a wooden box that had a top that could be removed.

Downstairs, the fire was still lit, so the room was warm, and there was a thick rug that Cosette had insisted upon after the coldness of the room last spring. "If I'm ever to go in there again," she had said, "it must be more welcoming."

Marius set the box in a corner, and lined it with the blanket before plopping the dog into it. He was so small that when he jumped onto his hind legs, his paws didn't even reach the top of the box.

"Sorry," Marius said. "You'll only be alone for another few minutes."

As soon as he turned his back, the pup started whining again, sounding like a crying baby. _Well, so it won't be as much of a surprise, _he said to himself.

Upstairs, Cosette was reading when Marius came into the room.

"Hello," she said, looking up from her book.

"I have a surprise for you," he said, pulling her up from the chair she was sitting in. "Come with me."

"A surprise?" she asked, a smile on her face. "What is it?"

"I can't tell you!" he said, before reconsidering something. "Wait here."

He ran back into their bedroom and pulled out an old handkerchief from a dresser. When he returned he tied it loosely around her face.

"What ever are you doing?" she asked, protesting a little.

"Just wait- here, I'll lead you." He took her hand and led her slowly down the stairs so she wouldn't trip, and then again towards the room with the dog. Right outside the room, the whimpers from the puppy could be discerned.

"What's making that noise?" she asked, and Marius did not answer her. Instead he just opened the door and led her inside, letting go of her hand.

"One more second," he said, before going and picking up the dog, who stopped crying instantly upon the physical contact. "Alright- you can see now."

She removed the handkerchief, and then let out a small shriek of surprise. Running forward and taking the dog in her hands, she looked up at Marius with a dazzling smile on her face.

"And who is this?"

"A woman was selling them on the street today- apparently their mother died and they needed homes. I thought you might like one," he said, smiling a little knowing that, for once, he had done the right thing.

"Well, you were right! Does he have a name?"

"No- not that I know of. He's yours, you name him."

She thought for only a short second. "Bijou- because he's so precious."

Marius just nodded- whatever she liked was fine. But as she hugged the dog to her, he was just glad he had made her happy.

"Thank you," she said to Marius, leaning in to kiss him.

As the embraced, the little dog- Bijou- let out a sharp, shrill bark. They broke apart and Cosette looked at him curiously as the dog growled a tiny little growl at Marius.

"What- are you jealous now?" she said to him.

"You're his mother now," Marius said, laughing a little. "I think he's trying to protect you."

_I'm his mother now,_ she thought, and suddenly she wasn't thinking about the dog anymore. Her hand instinctively floated to her abdomen, and she smiled.

Yes, she was a mother now.


	12. Cooking

**Sorry for the long time without the update. Lack of inspiration, plus I feel like no one is reading this story... PLEASE review or something just so I can see if anyone's actually reading this anymore.**

* * *

Weeks went by, and Cosette once again set her corsets aside. As their one year anniversary passed and the days eventually began to get longer, Cosette grew more and more tired. She was confined to the house and the garden by the time spring came, for long walks fatigued her. The doctor's orders did anger her, and she warned that, should he confine her to bed, she would force Marius to say something. "I am not a woman who simply lays in her bed all day!" she protested. "Pregnant or not, I cannot think of a day more boring than one spent lounging about. There are so many beautiful things to see- why should I waste a day sleeping?"

Cosette was always hungry now. It was no surprise- she had more and more to carry with her as each day passed. She began taking a more active role in ordering what everyone was to eat for dinner- sometimes combinations that no one else wanted to stomach. Eventually their cook, Marthe, decided to make the rest of the family one dish, and set aside some of the more extravagant trimmings for Cosette.

But Cosette was now fascinated with food- and not just eating it. She spent large amounts of time in the kitchen with the plump, gray-haired Marthe, watching as she prepared meals.

"I only learned a few of the basics when I was young," she told the older woman. "It's just so interesting to watch all the ingredients come together and make something delicious!"

Marthe said that as long as Cosette stayed out of the way and did not get burned, she could watch the cooking. Cosette, still childlike and curious, obliged gratefully. But one day, she asked to help stir the pot of soup and watch over it as Marthe made a run to the market.

"If you really want to help, Madame, just see that it doesn't burn. But mind you, I'm not asking you to help- it's my job."

Cosette shook her head. "I want to help. I want to be useful." And so she stood in the kitchen, stirring the pot of soup and humming.

Marius heard Cosette's voice from the kitchen and he curiously opened the door. He widened his eyes when he saw her alone in the kitchen over a pot of soup.

"What ever are you doing?" he asked.

"Helping Marthe prepare dinner," she explained. Marius shook his head.

"You are not a servant," he protested.

"I know that," she patiently responded. "I _want_ to help."

"But you don't need to- just sit down."

"But I'm making sure the soup doesn't burn when Marthe is at the store," she argued. "I cannot simply just leave it be. I'm helping."

"Well," he explained, "you can help for now, but when she returns, I will tell her that you aren't to be asked to prepare dinner."

"Marius, I asked to help. She didn't ask me."

"Why ever would you do that?" he wondered.

She shrugged. "I want to learn to cook."

"Why?" he asked again.

"It interests me. And I am bored, now that I have to stay home all the time. I can't even go for walks anymore with getting tired." She gestured to her swelling stomach in annoyance. "I need something to do, and cooking sounds like fun. What harm could it do?"

He didn't have an answer, other than it seemed somewhat improper. But really, she was right. No harm would be done. "Fine. Just..." Just what? He had no prerequisites. He just shook his head and left the room, leaving her singing in the kitchen. She was confusing- really, it seemed like just about anything could make Cosette happy, including housework that she didn't need to do.

Throughout the next week, she learned a few more of the basics of cooking. She learned how to measure properly, crack eggs without the shells falling into the other ingredients, and how to read a recipe. Finally having something to take up her time, she spent hours in the kitchen, always wanting to learn something new.

"Cosette?" Marius said one night. "When you finally learn to cook something-"

"I do cook things, Marius," she argued.

"You _help_ cook things. You haven't made a dish yet," he explained. She glared at him. "Anyway. When You finally learn to cook something, please don't begin feeding the rest of the family. That is still the cooks job, and the last thing my grandfather needs is for you to start to cook him dinner."

She raised her eyebrows, not exactly knowing what to say.

"Like I said before, you are not a servant. And it wouldn't take much for him to see you as one."

She gasped, offended.

"Only because he's a narcissistic old man who seems to think you're here to make life good for him," Marius amended, referring to how grandfather alternated between barking orders at Cosette (and sometimes Marius), and being a little too complimentary of her beauty. "I don't want him to boss you around that way, or for anyone in the house to think of you as the help. And doing housework like this, well... Cosette..."

She blushed. "Well, Marius, grandfather is ninety-three. He's entitled to be somewhat lazy. When you're ninety-three, you can be as bossy as you want," she said. "And I don't think anyone sees me as a servant- I am doing something I want to do, and so far I haven't fed anyone dinner. It's just a silly hobby. Anyway, when I finally learn to cook a dish, I think I'll have more important things on my mind. At this rate, the baby will have made their First Communion by the time I can make a pastry."

Marius could not argue with that. Cosette seemed to be enjoying herself, and he supposed this wasn't harmful. So he bought her a beginners cook book. From her reaction, it was as though he'd treated her to a fountain of wine and chocolate. She was delighted. She spent the day reading the book with Bijou on her lap.

Cosette spent the next three months bathed in pure joy. She learned how to bake a torte (it had not taken years, as she'd suspected), and that simply delighted her. She smiled with pride when everyone at the table complimented the chocolate dessert, not knowing that she had made it. Later that night, she delightedly admitted to Marius that it had been her creation, not the cook's.

She spent her days playing with her puppy, watching the spring flowers grow, cooking, and doing her needlework. All in all, she could not have asked for a better spring. But her most plentiful source of happiness was still her budding family. She could not spend enough time with Marius if she tried- she always wanted more time with him, and nothing delighted her more than an afternoon spent by his side. She would dream of what their baby would be like, and could spend hours imagining the future: would the child be a girl, or boy? Would they resemble Marius more, or herself? She decided that, no matter what happened, they would be happy. There was no way around it. With Marius at her side and their child safe inside of her, she could not have been more blissful.

Each night after Marius was asleep, she lay awake and would pray. She thanked God for the good fortune He had shed upon her and Marius, and whispered words of love to her father and mother. "Thank you for giving me this," she whispered one night, and knew at once that they were listening. She thought she heard a rustle- not an intruder, but the sound of angel's wings. Was it her father? Her mother? Cosette did not know, but this did not scare her. She felt a closeness to these beloved beings, and knew she was surrounded by her loved ones. She smiled, and felt a warmth in her heart, already large and filled with all the love she carried. "Fantine," she whispered, remembering her mother's name. "Papa." The words were sweet on her lips, and she fell asleep in contentment with Marius' hand resting on the swell of her stomach.


	13. Marie Euphrasie

**Hey guys. I already wrote the morbid version of this chapter in "A Mother's Child," but this one isn't nearly as heartbreaking. However, you might fine some similarities, because- as someone who has never given birth nor experienced it- I only know so many ways to write it. So I hope you like this!**

* * *

It was time. All weekend, she'd been complaining about tiny aches in her abdomen, but hadn't assumed it to be anything other than the movement of the baby. Then, one minute she was sitting calmly, the next, she was crunched over in pain.

But they had done everything right, prepared everything. Mariu shelped her up the stairs, and midwives were waiting to assist in the birth. He stayed with her, despite the protests of the midwives, and held her hand as her body contracted in pain. However, she didn't scream. Throughout her pain, she had a look of wonderment on her face, for even though she felt pain like she'd never experience before, she was also happier than she'd ever been.

"I'll still feel the pain whether or not I scream," she explained. "So I don't see why making a fuss helps."

She'd gone into labor in the evening, but it was hours before she ready to give birth. Marius felt exhausted from being so alert and nervous for hours on end, and he couldn't imagine how Cosette felt.

She was amazing- calm and collected. When the pain would subside, she would chatter on about what sex the baby would be, what they would name him or her, happy things. She was infectious, and this brightness drove Marius away from any worries he had (for, being Marius, he had many more worries than Cosette did), and allowed for him to be positively excited for the future.

"It's coming!" the midwife announced, instructing for Cosette to begin pushing.

She scrunched her face in concentration and pain, and gripped Marius' hand tightly, letting out grunts and sighs with the of it all. For Marius' part, he was feeling rather confused, as he could really do nothing to help. His presence was rather superfluous, but of course he stayed.

When the contractions hit a fever pitch and Cosette was breathing deeply and quickly, the midwife announced that she could see the baby's head. Cosette smiled a dazzling and triumphant smile despite her agony, and continued to push. Suddenly, she let out a gasp, her face turned very red, and fell back against the headboard.

"Cosette!" Marius cried, placing his hands against her cheeks. "What's wrong with her?!"

"Check her heartbeat," the midwife said, very businesslike and not to be distracted. She had her own business to attend to.

Marius laid his head against her breast and as well as fumbled with her wrist, trying with all his might to find her pulse in both places. He was listening so hard, in fact, that at first he missed it. Then, he felt the even, heavy beating of her heart and the sound of her light breathing. He himself breathed a sigh of relief that seemed to come from the very pit of his stomach.

"Sometimes it becomes too much for them," the midwife said, still not to be distracted from her task, "And they need to recover. Usually that happens _after_ the baby is out, though. You're going to have to help me, since she can't," she said curtly, and instructed Marius how to help push on Cosette's stomach.

Gingerly, he did- he didn't want to hurt her. But when he was snapped at again- "That's not going to do any good!"- he pressed harder, until he was rewarded with a beautiful cry. The cry of his child.

He laughed out loud, surprised to find tears coming from his eyes- stressed, scared, and yet happy tears. Then a wriggling, crying, wet little being slipped into the midwife's arms. It was so ugly, and yet so beautiful. One of ht emost beautiful things he'd ever seen. Marius only wished Cosette could be awake to witness this.

She cut the umbilical cord and quickly dried the baby.

"Since she's not awake, would you like to hold her?" she asked, and Marius gratefully held out his arms.

_She._ He held his daughter gently in his arms, afraid he would break her. She was so small, so fragile. Her tiny arms and balled fists jerked up and down as though she couldn't control them, her red face scrunched like a tomato as she cried. She was beautiful. He couldn't believe he was holding his child in his hands.

He didn't see the midwife dealing with the afterbirth or readying a bottle of milk for the baby to drink, but all too soon, his adoring stares were interrupted.

"Here," she said, handing him a tiny glass bottle. "We have these just in case this happens, and the mother can't feed the baby." She showed him how to feed his daughter, and Marius sat on the edge of the bed, bursting with amazement and pride as he fed her. As he held the tiny being in his arms, he felt protective and loving, and he knew that he'd do anything for this little squirming child.

He tore his eyes away from her and looked over at Cosette. "Is she alright?" he said, genuinely worried. What if she didn't wake up? What would he do without her? The very thought made his blood run cold- he couldn't go on without her. What if...?

"Her vitals are fine. She's just exhausted. She'll wake soon, I'm sure." The midwife left the room, giving the young family some time together.

Sure enough, Cosette stirred then.

She opened her eyes, dazed, and wondering what on earth had just happened. It took her a second to realize that she was not feeling pain anymore, and then she turned and saw someone was sitting in the bed with her. Looking up, she saw Marius, who was turned away from her.

"Marius..." she whispered, and he turned to look at her. However, his body was still angled away, so she just saw his back and his face looking down at her and smiling euphorically.

"My love," he said. "There's someone you should meet," he said. "Can you sit up?"

Her heart picked up speed, the beats tripling in excitement. Her breath came in shallow gasps, she was so happy. Slowly, she raised herself up. Marius couldn't help, for he was holding the baby.

Then, he turned. She cried out in happiness when she saw their child for the first time. She held out her arms, and as gently as he could, Marius handed the warm little person over to her, clad in soft blankets.

"He's... she's...?"

"She," Marius said, smiling.

"She's perfect," Cosette said, her voice breaking in admiration.

Marius leaned in closer, kissing Cosette on her temple and resting his cheek against her hair, joining her in admiring their child. Marius thought Cosette had never looked more beautiful, positevely glowing with pride and love.

The little girl opened her eyes, staring into her mother's eyes for the first time. Tears spilled over from Cosette's blue eyes as she met her daughter's brown eyes.

* * *

Marie Euphrasie grew to be a beautiful child, quiet and reflective, her eyes always ponderous. Though Marius loved all his children, there was something special with Marie. She loved him fiercely, attached to her father with a kind of worship and adoration that the other children just didn't have. Their personalities were similar, it was true- she was the only child who he could simply sit in silence with, without having to strike a conversation. They were both content to sit in their thoughts, and Marius did not feel this with his other children. They all clung to Cosette like burrs caught in wool, and seemed to regard Marius with respect. They adored him, in was true, for his quiet affection and kind smiles, but they were admiring of him. They watched him from afar, as though he was some kind of being that they were separate from. They were connected to him through Cosette. Marie, on the other hand, was close with him purely and with a strength none of the others had.

Marius always wondered if it was because when she'd been born, she was the first to hold her, the first to see her and love her. He would never know, but the thought was intriguing.


End file.
